yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library. One night, Yuna and Snowdrop were packing their things up. Princess Luna: Have you packed everything, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Ready to go, Isamu? Prince Isamu: (giggles) And with that, Yuna and her friends arrived just in time. In the morning, all the parents and guardians are getting ready for their trip. Princess Celestia: Are you sure about this, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'm sure, Princess Celestia, you all enjoy your trip in Japan. Sensei Wu: Be careful, Luna. Princess Bubblegum: Have a great time. Princess Luna: We will. Goodbye, Yuna. (kisses her daughter) Goodbye, Snowdrop. (kisses Snowdrop) Goodbye, Solarna. (hugs her oldest daughter) Goodbye, Little Isamu. (kisses her baby colt) Prince Isamu: (giggling and cooing) Princess Yuna: Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa. Bye, Aunt Celestia. Finally, the parents and guardians went away to Tokyo. Mabel Pines: Today's Taco Tuesday! Webby Vanderquack: I can hardly wait! So, Yuna and her friends helped themselves on veggie tacos while the rest have regular tacos. After that, there were new race cars for Yuna and her friends to try out. Princess Yuna: So, what vehicles do you have now? Corn: Peg and I had our own race car that looks just like a fire truck. Peg: We could hardly wait to see how it works. Princess Bubblegum: I have the Light Cycle. Marceline Abadeer: Check this out. The Vampire Hearse. Flame Princess: (has the key for Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy) Let's get started. So, they begin to start a race to try it out for their speed. When it was time for their training, Phil was getting Yuna and her friends, including Corn & Peg ready. Philoctetes: Ready... set... go! For starters, they fought the dummies of any evil villains. Apple Bloom (Human): (charges with a pitchfork at the dummy of Nightmare Trix) Eat this, Nightmare Trix! Philoctetes: (blowing his whistle) Think before you charge, Rookie! Princess Yuna: (takes out the dummies of Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra and Daybreaker) I hate you, and you, and you! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (opens a Purple Flurp) Princess Bubblegum: (opens a Pink Flurp) Philoctetes: (blowing his whistle) Okay, Kids, that's a wrap! It was time for the racing practice, Yuna, her friends were now ready to go. Princess Yuna: (gets in the Fabulous Shooting Star) Ready, Guys? Lightning McQueen: I'm ready. Flame Princess: (gets in Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy) We're ready. At last, the race has begun as Yuna got a headstart along with Lightning. Cruz Ramirez: (chuckles) I'll see you at the finish line. Dipper Pines: We will see you at the finish line. Golden Apple and Slime Princess: Yeehaw! Smokey: Go, Yuna, go! After the racing practice, Yuna and the others got out of their vehicles. Princess Solarna: (as she got out of Ecto-88) It was fun. Princess Bubblegum: (as she got off the Light Cycle) You said it. Mabel Pines: So, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess, how're your new vehicles? Princess Bubblegum: They're wonderful, Mabel. Marceline Abadeer: I could get use to this. Flame Princess: Me too. Slime Princess: They're delightful. Princess Yuna: That's great to hear. Corn: Yuna sure knows how to form a team of heroes, Peg. Peg: Even with some new friends too, Corn. Corn: Peg, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Peg: That we should find some new friends for Yuna to join her team? Corn: Yeah, if she likes the way they find any new friends to join the sleepover and be our friends, we can be her new teammates. So, what do we do, Peg? Peg: We do good, Corn! Corn & Peg: Do Gooder’s unite! Here we go!! It’s time to do what we do best!! Corn: Hey! What do we do? Peg: Do good. Corn: What do we do?! Peg: Do Goooood!! Corn & Peg: Let’s saddle up and help our friends. Peg: Corn! What do we do?! Corn: Do good! Peg: What do we do?! Corn: Do Goooooood!! Corn & Peg: Let’s make a difference me and you Like Captain Thunderhoof would do! Do Good! We do Gooood!!!! Later, they spoke with Scrooge McDuck, and Ford and Stanley Pines. Corn: Mr. McDuck, Mr. Ford Pines, Mr. Stanley Pines? Peg: Do you have a moment? Scrooge McDuck: Sure. Stanley Pines: What's up? Peg: Corn and I've been thinking that Yuna could use some more friends to join the sleepover, and we thought they'd be perfect new teammates and exchanged students to the School of Friendship. Corn: Would you three know any? Ford Pines: Well, I'm glad you two came to us for some advice, Corn and Peg. Scrooge McDuck: If you two wee foals are looking for any new teammates suitable for Princess Yuna and her friends, I'd recommend some friends of our from Third Street School, their names are T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems. Stanley Pines: But a clear warning to you two, their principal, Peter Prickly and the Administrative Assistant and Fifth Grade Teacher, Ms. Muriel Finster are very busy. Plus, they take their job at their school very seriously. So take my advice, never, and I mean "never" let Principal Prickly or Ms. Finster go on their badside. Just tell them Ford, Scrooge, and I send you two so you won’t have any trouble. Got it? Corn and Peg: Got it! Princess Yuna: Hey, Corn and Peg! Princess Bubblegum: What're you two up to? Corn: Just thought we'd invite some new friends for Yuna and her friends to try out. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Who? Peg: T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems. Dipper Pines: They're friends of ours from Third Street School, Mabel and I can't wait to see them again. Nyx: Come on. We got games to play. In the game room, T.J. Detweiler and his friends arrived as they tried out the indoor sports. Snowdrop: (playing basketball) I'm open! Mabel Pines: All yours, Snowdrop! Princess Yuna: (after Snowdrop passes the basketball to her) Thanks, Snowdrop. As for Fizzlepop, she was playing poker with Grubber, Phil, Pain, Panic, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (to Princess Bubblegum) Read'em and Weep. Princess Bubblegum: (takes some cards) Good game, Fizzlepop. Grubber: Do you have any fours, FP? As for Dipper and Vince, they were playing checkers. Dipper Pines: I will go for red knight. Vince LaSalle: Black Knight. Dipper Pines: Aha! King me! Vince LaSalle: Good game, Dipper. Dipper Pines: Thanks, Vince, you did good yourself. In the arcade, Yuna, her friends and trainers were having fun. Corn: This is so much fun. Princess Yuna: I know. Princess Bubblegum: Let's play Sugar Rush, it was my favorite game of all time. Princess Twila: You played that game before? With that, Yuna and her friends had tons of fun along with Corn and Peg. It was bedtime, Yuna and her friends were getting ready for bed. Sensei Wu: Have a goodnight. Princess Yuna: Night, Sensei Wu. Snowdrop: Goodnight. The next morning, Yuna and her friends had fun time. Flame Princess: Wow, Honker, this computer is very amazing. Honker Muddlefoot: Thanks, FP. Princess Yuna: This is so much fun. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I know, Yuna. Woohoo! Princess Bubblegum: Amazing! Slime Princess: (chuckles) With that, they all started playing on the computer games, racing, and play with the LEGO models. When nighttime came, Dipper, Mabel, and the teens watched a horror movie, called "Ello Gov'nor". Dipper Pines: How did you get the Escape Buggy from Emmet and Lucy, Flame Princess? Flame Princess: (brought popcorn, sodas and candy) Is it ready yet? Princess Solarna: Shh! (whispering) The movie is starting. Princess Bubblegum: (whispering) This is gonna be good. Princess Sharon: (whispering) I know. In the movie, it starts at a boarding school. In the classroom, a boy sits quietly and opens his composition notebook to see a tire print engraved in it. He gasps, and then looks out the window to see the taxi. British Taxi: Ello, Gov'nor! The taxi drives into the window, and runs over the victims. Princess Bubblegum: This is so scary. British Taxi: Ello, Gov'nor! Little did they realize, Twila was hiding behind the couch. Princess Twila: Yikes! (runs off) After the movie ends, Dipper, Mabel, and the teens had done watching it. Marceline Abadeer: So, what'd you two think? Dipper Pines: It was great. Mabel Pines: So terrifying. Princess Bubblegum: No argument there. Flame Princess: I'll say. Slime Princess: So what's next, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: For now, we'll just have to let Yuna and her friends handle any outcomes. That night, Yuna and her friends were getting a goodnight's rest. Princess Yuna: (sleeping) Snowdrop: (snoring) Princess Twila: (trying to get some sleep when suffering) Twila gets up and looks through the window. She sees no taxi at first, but when he looks at the same spot again, it's there. Princess Twila: Guys! Everyone are still asleep, Twila turns around and sees the British Taxi right by her window. She screams and runs to Yuna. Princess Twila: (shakes Yuna) Yuna! Wake up! Wake up! Princess Yuna: (in British Taxi's voice) Ello, Gov'nor! (turns around to show that her eyes are lit up like car lights) Twila screams and step back. Yuna sits up and the British Taxi comes out of her body and comes toward Twila until Yuna bust through from the British Taxi. Princess Yuna: Twila, calm down! Princess Twila: Yuna, what are you doing here? Princess Yuna: In case you don't realize, I always help my mama when we both enter dreams. Princess Twila: Oh, I see. Princess Yuna: Twila, listen. You're right to be scared, but you have to face your fear. Princess Twila: Got it. Princess Yuna: Good. (leaves Twila's dream) Remember, face your fear as best you can. Meanwhile, at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were on their new plot. Nightmare Moon: Soon, the British Taxi will be alive and terminate Princess Yuna and her friends. Daybreaker: Let's hope your plan is worth it enough, Sister. Bill Cipher: Alright, let's just get this spell over with. Soon, the British Taxi comes to life after Bill put a spell on it. British Taxi: Ello, Gov'nor! (evilly laughs) Back with Yuna and the others at night, they are taking a walk in Ponyville with flashlights. Princess Yuna: Anything bad happened yet? Nyx: Not yet. Princess Bubblegum: Twila, why are you shaking? Princess Twila: (shaking) Because I have that British Taxi was inside my mind! Marceline Abadeer: Don't tell me you were peeking. Flame Princess: Remember when Rigby brought Ello Gov'nor on VHS and got British Taxi inside his brain? Princess Twila: Yeah? Princess Bubblegum: He learned to overcome his fear thanks to Mordecai, Scrappy-Doo and Stony told us about it. Slime Princess: It's true. Just then, the headlights appeared as Yuna and the others saw them. Princess Yuna: Lightning, is that you? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Maybe he was racing to us. But it wasn't Lightning, the British Taxi appears! British Taxi: Ello, Gov'nor! Princess Flurry Heart: Oh no! It's real! Princess Yuna: RUN!!! As the chase is on, Yuna and her friends ran off. Dipper Pines: (panting) Princess Yuna: In here! While the British Taxi started to search for Yuna and her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, and the others know what to do. Lightning McQueen: We gotta help them. Princess Bubblegum: T.J., you, your friends, Corn, and Peg have to help Yuna and her friends keep Ponyville safe. T.J. Detweiler: Right, Princess! Corn: Let's go, Peg! Peg: I'm with you, Corn. Corn and Peg: (doing thier dogooder shake) Left! Right! Hey! Pa-Chow! Flame Princess: (gets in Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy) Climb onboard! Slime Princess: Are you sure how to drive? Grubber: I could be car sick. Flame Princess: Don't worry, Grubber. This car was just built by our LEGO friends, it's perfectly safe. Marceline Abadeer: Seat belts. Princess Bubblegum: (as they all buckles up) Check! Flame Princess: Super argo turbo engine, check! Super safety lights, check! Heat seeking missiles, check! Windshield wipers, check! Viking blaster cannon, check! Snazzy racing stripes, check! Hang on! (shifts gears and steps on the pedal) Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Here we go! Fizzlepop, Grubber, and the others set off to the Golden Oak Library. Meanwhile, Twila was about to face against British Taxi. British Taxi: (as its front grill transformed into razor sharp teeth) Ello, Gov'nor! Princess Twila: I'm not afread of you! British Taxi: (evilly laughs) Ello, Gov'nor! Princess Twila: (gets very angry) The name is Princess Twila! (blasting it's headlights) Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: That's it, Sis! Emerald: Blast it into pieces! Princess Twila: Leave me and my friends alone! I hate you! (flew up a tree) Stop following us around! After Twila destroys British Taxi, Yuna and the others came and saw what happened. Princess Yuna: You did it! You faced your fears. Princess Twila: We did it, guys. Just then, a portal came from Bill Cipher and sucks the pieces of the destroyed British Taxi. Cruz Ramirez: Good riddance. Dusty Crophopper: Thank goodness that's over. Soon enough, all the families and gaurdians of Yuna and her friends returned from their trip. Princess Luna: We're back, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! (hugging her family) Welcome home! Princess Celestia: Good to be home, My little niece. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: That's right, Isamu. Mama's home. (kisses her baby colt's cheek) Ford Pines: T.J.? Stanley Pines: We spoke with Principal Prickly so that you and your friends will have part time at the School of Friendship. Ford Pines: And so will Corn and Peg. T.J. Deweiler and his friends: Yes! Woohoo! Peg: We did good, Corn. Corn: We sure did, Peg. Later, there was a huge welcome for T.J., his friends, Corn, and Peg. Scrooge McDuck: Corn, Peg, T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, Randall Weems, you've all proven yourselves worthy for your bravery, independence, and compassion for Princess Yuna and her friends along with me nephews. From this day forward, you're all now a part of Princess Yuna's company of young heroes. T.J. Detweiler: Thanks, Mr. McDuck, we're honored. Randall Weems: Yeah, anything for Dipper, Mabel, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and the rest of our friends. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, this week is a best week ever, we had a fun sleepover at the Golden Oak Library with the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes a.k.a. Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. My friends and I had newest members who're friends with Dipper, Mabel, thier friends at Disneyland, T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems, and the two successful do gooders from Galloping Grove, Corn and Peg. When Princess Twila was scared of the evil British Taxi from the horror movie, "Ello Gov’nor", I helped her face her own fears by being brave and do good over things. And no matter what bad thing happens, nothing can spoil our best sleepover ever. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". When Yuna finished writing, Luna calls her for dinner time. The End In the end credits, Yuna and the others were amazed at the Escape Buggy. Dipper Pines: How did you get that sweet ride? Flame Princess: Oh, I got it from our LEGO friends, Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle. Now, they're letting me keep it for part time. Snowdrop: Awesome. So, Yuna got a head start with Emmet and Wyldstyle to try it out for a spin. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225